


Friday I'm In Love

by HeartacheNo9



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: AL的一周。校园笨蛋初恋。埃尔隆德的养子阿拉贡来到M大读书，期间不仅寄宿在养父的大学同窗瑟兰迪尔家，还拐跑了他的儿子。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Friday I'm In Love

00\. 十二月十六日 星期一

这已经是陶瑞尔第七次在离开前注意到乐队排练室里那个抱着吉他的落寞背影了。

她脑袋里同时惦记着落在排练室的水杯和楼下站着的男朋友，于是小跑着爬上两圈回字形的楼梯，熟练地右转，接着一把推开第二间教室的门，然后站定在原地。琴房有一个穿灰色连帽卫衣的男孩——他们的主唱，正背对着话筒坐在圆椅上弹吉他；他戴着灰色的兜帽，周围是冰冷的乐器和扯了一地的电线。

陶瑞尔轻微的喘着气，试探道：“莱戈拉斯？”

琴声戛然而止，那背影在犹豫了几秒后转过身来。

“陶瑞尔”，他用黯然和懊恼地语气说，“我好像恋爱了。”

“啊？”陶瑞尔觉得自己像是长跑完被人敲了一下脑袋。在莱格拉斯说出那句话之前，她甚至都做好了下一秒就要被告知对方身患绝症的心理准备。她扑哧一声笑了出来，收到莱戈拉斯一记眼刀后收敛了不少，憋着笑意问道：“说吧，那个幸运的蠢货是谁？”陶瑞尔一边向他走去，一边掏出手机，“我得给奇力打个电话，他还在楼下等我。”可直到她挂掉电话，对方都没有回答第一个问题，反而用一种颇有壮赴死之意的眼神望向自己。陶瑞尔顿时想起了什么，她挑了挑眉：“不会吧......那个住在你家的刚铎人！”

莱戈拉斯瞬息万变的表情告诉陶瑞尔她的猜想是正确的。

陶瑞尔见过那个叫阿拉贡的家伙，但那已经是个月之前的事了。

她记得那天下了很大的雨，自己受邀去莱戈拉斯家共进晚餐。但那顿晚餐进行的并不愉快，陶瑞尔感觉到莱格拉斯的父亲似乎误会了些什么，以至于餐桌上自始至终都弥漫着一股火药味。临走时莱格拉斯说要送自己出门，但实际上那只是个幌子，他们都心知肚明彼此并不需要这种表面的礼节。出了门后我们站在门前的台阶处又闲聊了两句，莱格拉斯的目光一直不安分地向庄园大门的方向瞟，像是在等什么人，直到有一个黑影冒着雨从大门跑了进来

那个人浑身都被这场突如其来的大雨淋透了，黑色风衣黏在身上，半长的卷发也湿成一缕一缕的。莱戈拉斯冲他挥手，等待对方走近，把自己的伞向前移到刚好可以为对方挡雨的位置。“你看起来糟透了。”莱戈拉斯上下打量对方，微微皱了皱眉，眼睛里却跳动着细腻的光亮。对方也回看他，眼神黏浊在一起，接着咧嘴露出轻松的笑容。

她早该想到的，那两个人当时的气氛简直是在公然Eye Sex。或许她还应该随身携带一个本子，记录一下这个学期的每一天里莱戈拉斯要提起多少次阿拉贡的名字。

虽然只见过一面的阿拉贡在陶瑞尔的心里并没有留下什么体面的印象，但她还是拍了拍这位青梅竹马的肩膀：“好吧。不过这是好事，莱戈拉斯，你终于在步入大学的第一个学期恋爱了。”

“我还没有表白。”他依旧沮丧地说，“我也不能确定他是不是喜欢我。”

“最重要的是，考试周结束后....这周六他就要回瑞文戴尔了。

01.

莱戈拉斯坐在汽车后排，左手托着下巴，肘部撑在车窗边框上向窗外望去，杂乱的光线连成片从他眼前掠过。这个北部最繁华的城市保留了许多古欧式的建筑，墙体以白色为主，即使在霓虹灯的装饰下也显得如此冰冷。莱戈拉斯的脑袋里一直回响着刚刚陶瑞尔的话

「喜欢一个人并不可耻。这很正常，莱戈拉斯，表白也是」

只不过对方理解错了一层意思。他并不为欲望或者爱情而感到羞耻，但真正让他感觉沮丧的，是这份已经萌芽的爱在破土而出的瞬间带来的强烈痛觉。是痛让他意识到爱情的存在，他在为即将到来的分别而心痛。

与此同时，莱戈拉斯感受到了一道落在自己身上的目光。他下意识地抬头去看前面的扁状倒车镜，两人眼神接触的一瞬间，对方收回了视线。莱戈拉斯似乎已经习惯了，他的眼神又在坐在副驾驶上那个金发，永远高大而镇静背影上停留了几秒。他们父子的关系总是如此，大部分时间相隔千里，但瑟兰迪尔又总会执着于一些令儿子哭笑不得的事情——比如现在，今日得以空闲的瑟兰迪尔是来接他已经上大学的儿子放学的。

瑟兰迪尔是着整个国度里最富盛名的珠宝商。不仅因为他几乎垄断着更北面来自孤山的原料和工艺，还因为他独特的个人风格。瑟兰迪尔这个人和他做生意的风格一样凛冽，对待儿子也不例外。他的妻子早年去世，而作为父亲的他对待莱戈拉斯总是很严厉，甚至到有些苛责的地步。出于某种青少年时代的逆反心理，莱戈拉斯总是针尖对麦芒般的和瑟兰迪尔做对。作为集团第一继承人的他没有进入M大的王牌之一经管学院，反而去学了语言学。还在进入大学的第一个星期就抛弃了学习多年的钢琴和古典乐，光明正大的跑去玩瑟兰迪尔眼里不入流的摇滚......诸如此类数不胜数。除此之外传言这位传奇人物还有一位朋友，他的大学同窗，瑞文戴尔R大的校长埃尔隆德。对于他们亦敌亦友的流言风风火火地在八卦小报上传了几十年，而这次埃尔隆德的养子在瑟兰迪尔家寄宿，似乎也能说明一些问题。

瑟兰迪尔的庄园距离学校并不算远。到家后莱戈拉斯径直走向二楼自己的房间。对面阿拉贡房间的门紧锁着，在楼下时也未见屋内开灯。莱戈拉斯顿了顿脚步，转身开门进了房间。

他决定不再思考那些让他心烦意乱的人事，当务之急是赶紧蒙在被子里睡一觉。

可他又梦见了阿拉贡。

梦里是他们最初相识的那段日子，那天是一场珠宝拍卖会后的派对。莱戈拉斯一直默默地观察这个黑头发灰眼睛的人，面对那些前来询问埃尔隆德近况的人他总是如此的镇静，语调优雅而娓娓道来。这让一向头疼于社交场合的莱戈拉斯惊讶不已。

回到家后他们本应该在门口分别，明显有些微醺的阿拉贡却指了指自己房间的门，询问莱戈拉斯要不要进去坐坐。他用一种近乎暧昧的眼神盯住面前那双灰蓝色的眼睛，莱戈拉斯只觉得心脏好像漏跳了一拍，接着耳尖开始发热，微微的热感顺着耳廓和下颌蔓延发散。鬼使神差的，他就这么同意了。

“我以为......你们南方人，都很......呃，粗鲁”

莱戈拉斯坐在转椅上，不太好意思地开口。对面坐在床沿的人愣了一下，微微泛红的脸上随即露出笑容。“听上去好像也没什么问题”，阿拉贡耸了耸肩。

“但你很不一样！”莱戈拉斯脱口而出，紧接着懊恼地意识到有些不对。他原本只是想赞美一下这位新朋友，可是现在好像搞砸了

“我没有什么不一样，莱戈拉斯。我只不过是一个在瑞文戴尔长大的刚铎人而已。”阿拉贡依旧温柔平缓地说出这句话。莱戈拉斯注意到他的目光擦过自己的耳朵，落到搭在肩头的发丝上。“如果要说有什么不一样的话.....我可能是刚铎人里为数不多会编辫子的男性。”莱戈萨斯一下子笑了出来，他冲对方眨眨眼睛，“好吧好吧，可你要怎么证明呢？”

莱戈拉斯解下自己绑低马尾的发绳丢给对方，阿拉贡下意识的接住，“如果你不介意的话。”

阿拉贡的手很轻，插过发间向下缓慢的梳理，再把发尾纠缠在一起的发丝细细整理通顺。莱戈拉斯感觉到疼，但是更多的是一种奇异的心情。有一个人站在他身后摆弄他的头发，温柔而小心翼翼。从来没有人如此「呵护」过他，好像自己是一个易碎的玻璃制品。而他就这么把整个身后都交给了对方。他感觉到心跳加速，身体里的血液翻滚带来丝丝麻意。「该死的，莱戈拉斯，快说点什么」他提醒自己，但还是让身后的人抢了先。

“或许你应该试试编发，莱戈拉斯。这很适合你。”阿拉贡编好了左边的一小股麻花。莱戈拉斯没有回头，手向耳后摸去，却不小心碰到了阿拉贡的手。他的手很热，指尖相触的时刻莱戈拉斯下意识的想要弹开，却被对方抓住。阿拉贡手将它按到肩膀上，温热的感觉从他的手心沁入莱戈拉斯的皮肤。莱戈拉斯慌乱地回头看，正好对上月光下那双灰色的眼睛，然后是静止和心脏跳动的声音。

阿拉贡俯下身来吻了他。

那本是蜻蜓点水的一吻，可莱戈拉斯却不满足地继续索取。这似乎激起了对方身体的某个开关。阿拉贡渐渐的加深这个吻，可耻的水声让莱戈拉斯的耳朵整个红透了。仰着脖子的姿势让他很不好受，接着他们一路吻到床上。

就在莱戈拉斯仰倒的一瞬间，他从梦中醒了过来。

莱戈拉斯喘着粗气，脑袋和映入眼帘的天花板一样一片空白。有那么几秒的时间他甚至忘记了自己在哪，直到身体各处带来的疲倦感将他拉回现实，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙斜射进来，照在白净的被子上形成一块光斑。他发现自己昨晚上甚至连衣服都没脱，而此刻凌乱褶皱的衣服，以及全身上下的沉重感告诉他，自己昨晚的睡眠质量简直糟透了。莱戈拉斯试着扭动了一下身体，黏腻的感觉便立刻从下身传来。

该死的，莱戈拉斯深吸了一口气，他梦遗了。

02 十二月十七日 星期二

一直到吃早饭时，莱戈拉斯满脑子还是昨夜的梦境。

「看吧莱戈拉斯，你早就喜欢上他了」他自嘲道「如果那是真的也好......」可现实没有亲吻，那天晚上阿拉贡只是为他编了头发，离开房间时他们甚至还互相道了晚安！

莱戈拉斯下楼时，长桌上只有阿拉贡一人在吃早餐。他和往常一样和莱戈拉斯打了招呼，看上去心情很好的样子。莱戈拉斯在他的对面坐下，接下来的几分钟里，整个房间安静得只有刀叉叮当作响的声音，莱戈拉斯忍不住偷偷地抬眼看对方，看到他胸前那条耀眼的暮星项链的时候心中又忍不住涌起酸涩。

“你的项链露出来了。”莱戈拉斯提醒道。阿拉贡很少露出这条项链，或许是因为它正如其名一样仿佛闪耀着暮星的余光，一旦戴在身上便让人很难不去注意。而阿拉贡却是一个极其低调的人。不过不可否认的是，这是阿拉贡最重要的东西，莱戈拉斯绝望地想。

阿拉贡道了句谢，然后将项链取下放在风衣内侧靠胸口的兜里。他大概也意识到莱戈拉斯今日的奇怪状态，没有再主动说什么，只是在起身准备离开时开口：“我得先走了，上午要考法理。”

“今天晚上还有乐队排练？”

“嗯，这周五就要演出了......学生会借了艺术学院舞美楼的灯光实验室开圣诞专场Live house，八点半开始”莱戈萨斯停顿了一下，然后抬头看向对方，“阿拉贡，你会来的吧？”

阿拉贡冲他笑笑，“当然。”

「所以你准备星期五演出结束后跟他表白？」 莱戈拉斯的手机震了一下，陶瑞尔的消息随即弹了出来。还不等他回复，紧接着又弹出了另外一条消息「不过我想这是个明智的选择，毕竟他马上要走了。不管怎么样，支持你伙计」

「那我们周五再加一首歌好不好？」

「......」

莱戈拉斯嘴角挂起笑容，把手机往桌上一扣，继续埋头复习该死的文学导论公共课。面前笔记上记了一首诗，只是字体缭乱，显然是在头脑混沌地状态下写出来的。莱戈拉斯想起那日午后，自己趴在桌上犯困，老师读诗的声音像是从天边传来。他只清除地记得其中的两句。

你的来临对我是多么沉重/在我的心灵里，在我的血液里/引起多么痛苦的陌生*

莱戈拉斯托着脑袋，唇齿开合中反复碾磨着这几句诗，于是笔尖无意识地在旁边划出歪歪扭扭的一个名字：“A-R-A-G-O-R-N”

03 十二月十八日 星期三

莱戈拉斯很少和阿拉贡在学校里偶遇。人文学院和法学院几乎处在学校的对角线上，所以他们总是约定好在哪里见面。譬如足球场观众席的第九排；图书馆或是酒吧。

他们在图书馆二楼的咖啡厅消磨了一下午的时光。「阿拉贡这个人简直是个究极矛盾体」莱戈拉斯常常在心底这么评价。他可以花整整四个小时泡在咖啡味中背那些枯燥的法律条文，也可以拉着自己打一下午羽毛球，虽然往往都是他输，然后莱戈拉斯就能在他们常去的酒吧里收获一晚免费的白兰地。后知后觉中莱戈拉斯才意识到阿拉贡已经完全掌握了主导权。和他在一起时莱戈拉斯觉得自己仿佛一直在被某种魔法吸引，会不由自主的想要跟从对方，并且心甘情愿地对他深信不疑。

阿拉贡开始收拾桌面上的各种书本。他叹了口气，略显疲惫的脸上挤出一点笑容：“我得先走了莱戈拉斯。你知道的，我要去给弗罗多上课了。”

弗罗多是阿拉贡的学生，每个周三他都会到弗罗多家中去教他学习辛达语。但事实上阿拉贡并不算是母语为辛达语的那类人，而且他并不缺钱。给弗罗多做家教只是因为弗罗多的舅舅比尔博是埃尔隆德的朋友，而他本人现在正在瑞文戴尔疗养。在他的请求下，阿拉贡才担起了家教的工作。莱戈拉斯虽然没有见过这孩子，但他知道阿拉贡很喜欢他。因为他已经不只一次在自己面前夸赞过弗罗多的聪颖，甚至还说出过诸如：“那个小家伙是我见过最单纯和聪明的男孩。”的话，语调的抑扬顿挫中透露出对他的喜爱。

虽然莱戈拉斯从不肯在心里承认，但是他确实在某一时刻吃过这个高中生的醋。

他装好书本，正准备起身离开。手机铃声却突然响了起来，阿拉贡看着屏幕上导师的备注，不禁微微皱了一下眉。好吧，你必须得承认这世上总是有很多突如其来的事情。阿拉贡挂掉电话，冲对面的人摊了摊手：“我的论文出了点问题，现在得去办公室了。”

“我想我应该给弗罗多打个电话告诉他明天再上课。”他这么说着，又再次拿起手机拨号

“阿拉贡。” “嗯？”

“嗯......或许我可以替你去给弗罗多上一次课，如果他不介意的话。”

阿拉贡很少用这么吃惊的眼神看着莱戈拉斯。后者被被他看得有些不好意思，随即慌乱地解释道：“我是说......既然你现在临时有事，然后我今天晚上不需要乐队排练.....嗯其实我还蛮想见一下弗罗多的而且辛达语是我的母语......”

阿拉贡被他奋力解释的样子逗笑了。他伸手揉了揉对方的头发，满眼笑意的看着莱戈拉斯慌张无措的眼神，接着拿起身后的背包，“那就麻烦你了，Leggy老师”

阿拉贡离开一会儿后，莱戈拉斯才悻悻地揉了揉自己掩在头发下面，暗暗发烫的耳背。

「恋爱让人变得蠢笨」坐在弗罗多的课桌前，莱戈拉斯还在想，或许自己当初不应该嘲笑陶瑞尔。「至少她已经恢复正常了......而我现在在阿拉贡心里一定是个语无伦次并且行为奇怪的笨蛋！」

弗罗多的确正如阿拉贡所说的那样，仅仅半小时的交流就能感受到他的谦逊、平和；从某些方面上说让人难以相信这是一个才上高一的男孩散发出来的气质，不过这一点上倒是和阿拉贡很像。

弗罗多告诉莱戈拉斯，今天原本的计划是进行听写训练，以往都是用阿拉贡的U盘播放他录制好的音频，从简单词伙到一些诗句。但是阿拉贡忘记把U盘留给莱戈拉斯了。莱戈拉斯思索了片刻，又想起那页潦草的诗来。在这个狭小阁楼的房间里，他透过窗户看见暗蓝色天幕下萧瑟的树木，却缓慢地而情动地诵读起来这首《春天》

“莱戈拉斯先生？莱戈拉斯先生？”

直到弗罗多写完最后一个字，莱戈拉斯这才回过神来，“抱歉弗罗多。” 他接过弗罗多的本子，接着听到身后传来另一个男孩的声音——“阿拉贡先生说的没错，您的声音读起诗来的确很动听！”是弗罗多家的小仆人山姆。他本来是上楼来送茶水和果盘的，只不过推门时恰巧听到莱戈拉斯在读诗，便站在后面多听了一会儿。

“这是他跟你们说的？”莱戈拉斯接过茶水并向他道谢。

“是啊。阿拉贡先生经常提起您。”山姆兴致冲冲地说：“我们都很崇拜他，可他却说您身上有很多他向往的美好之处。”

山姆的话让莱戈拉斯灰暗的心情突然开始转亮，这些都是他从未从阿拉贡口中听说也从未敢幻想的。“不知道他上周说要准备的礼......”说到这里时，一直沉默的弗罗多突然出声打断了他，“莱，莱戈拉斯先生！听阿拉贡先生说，您有一支自己的乐队？”

“是的” 莱戈拉斯说：“这周五我们有一个演出，如果你们有时间的话，我可以叫阿拉贡来接你们。”弗罗多迅速地向山姆使了个眼色，后者瞪大眼睛，“谢谢你，莱戈拉斯先生。可是我们周五已经有了一些安排......”

莱戈拉斯从阁楼上下来，刚巧遇见进门的阿拉贡。“请问阿拉贡先生是来接我下班的吗？”莱戈拉斯清了清嗓子，摆出一副贵族少爷的模样。对方看起来似乎也乐于这种幼稚的装扮游戏，欠身向他回礼：“很荣幸为您效劳。”

04.

他们告别了弗罗多，此刻外面却开始有些飘雪花。路上行人的脚步明显快了起来，阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯却依旧缓慢而悠闲地向前走，没有人开口说话，但是气氛却轻松而愉悦。

“要去Mirkwood喝一杯吗？”阿拉贡先开了口，“或许是我回瑞文戴尔前最后一次了。”

“好啊，不过我明天还要考Language Research。”脚下突然滚过来一个足球，不远处便利店屋檐下几个孩子冲他们吹口哨，莱戈拉斯指了指球，笑着踢了回去，接着转头对阿拉贡说，“还有乐队彩排。”

Mirkwood里这里并不算远，两人便顺着街道漫步。

“阿拉贡，你到底跟那两个孩子说了我什么！”莱戈拉斯瞥见旁边的人略微愣了一下，“山姆说，你觉得我的声音很适合读诗。 阿拉贡悄悄地松了口气，莱戈拉斯却敏感地捕捉到了对方的情绪波动。

“主唱先生，在声音这一点上你完全不用谦虚。”阿拉贡总是用这种略带诙谐的坦诚逗笑莱戈拉斯。莱戈拉斯得承认他感受到来自心底的酸涩感情。他抬头看向天空，下雪的夜晚少有星星。雪花落到他的鼻尖上，迅速的融化了

“那你喜欢这里吗？这座城市，这个学校，还有......这里的人？”

“总的来说，还不错，至少比瑞文戴尔好。”

”喂，不要恭维我！瑞文戴尔可是你的家乡，人人都知道那里很繁华......”

而这里偏僻、阴冷；在商业领域是有名的黑色交易区；甚至在大家的印象中，这里的人都和瑟兰迪尔一样，冰冷而难以接近。可不等这些话说出口，阿拉贡就打断了他，“我是认真的，莱戈拉斯。”

莱戈拉斯带有几分伪装笑容凝在脸上。“瑞文戴尔的确很繁华，可那并不代表这里比不上它。”阿拉贡说：“至少在我这里——我很庆幸自己能来到这里。认识你，嗯......还有弗罗多他们。”

“莱戈拉斯，我很羡慕你。”空气很冷，阿拉贡吸了吸被冻红的鼻子，“认识你让我坚信，我的选择是对的，”接下去他又说了一大段话，急切的，带着强烈的说出口的欲望，和平日里永远从容的他大相径庭。

“我是个没有故乡的人，瑞文戴尔不是我的故乡。刚铎也许曾经是，可因为我祖父的原因，我想他们并不希望我能回去。从小ada就告诉我，我未来的路是怎样的，我应当去承担什么样的责任。可后来有一天，我发现那并不是我想走的路。但我并没有勇气......也不想让他。你知道的，虽然我是养子，但这么多年以来埃尔隆德先生一直待我很好。所以我学了法律，因为ada认为我未来应当从政。但我想离开瑞文戴尔，再我尚未找到什么是我所希望的之前，我想暂时离开那里”

“是你给了我勇气，莱戈拉斯。”阿拉贡这才停了下来，思索了一下，像是换了套漏洞百出的话术想要赶快结束这个话题一般，说道：“如果我是你，我想我现在肯定在交响乐团。”

莱戈拉斯撇撇嘴，“可你没有一个19岁还要接你放学的ada。”

“莱戈拉斯，你ada他......”

“好了！我不想听这个，阿拉贡，你已经说过跟多次了。”莱戈拉斯语气中更多的是调侃的意思，他不想让氛围变得如此沉重。事实上也确实是这样，这半年里他和瑟兰迪尔的争吵次数直线下降，第一功勋就是身边这个人。

从酒吧出来时地上已经有了一层浅雪，那晚他们并没有在待很长时间，毕竟挂科也并非玩笑。喝酒时莱戈拉斯问他回家后准备做什么，阿拉贡告诉他自己准备圣诞节结束后开始旅行，幸运的话可以利用假期的时间翻过迷雾山脉到达洛汗。之后他们交谈，喝酒，谁也没再提过分别。

莱戈拉斯夜晚躺在床上，翻来覆去很久也未能入眠。莱戈拉斯必须承认，在意识到自己「喜欢阿拉贡」这件事之后，这一周里他几乎是不受控的受到各种情绪的支配。一切相处的细节都被无限放大，而他小心翼翼的，不敢触碰，又不舍得远离。

05.十二月二十日 星期五

周四一天莱戈拉斯都没有见到阿拉贡，阿拉贡早上考试，而他在下午。晚上乐队和学生会的派对组织者们试了很久的设备，可等他到家时，阿拉贡却还没有回来。他平静地开门，走进房间，并且努力使自己不要联想弗罗多和山姆的掩饰，和阿拉贡的欲言又止。

这场Live House并不只有莱戈拉斯的乐队，前半场都是个人为单位的演唱。莱戈拉斯在后台休息室里调试吉他。

“所以你的计划就只是在最后一首歌结束后对他表白？”陶瑞尔听完莱戈拉斯的「作战计划」后觉得有些不可思议

“不。”莱戈拉斯反复地，不紧不慢地依次拨动琴弦调试，用以掩饰自己此刻紧张的心情，随即憋出来一句：“呃.....其实我也没有打算当着那么多人的面跟他表白。”女贝斯手冲他翻了个白眼

梵拉在上，他居然想到瑟兰迪尔。如果他知道自己的儿子要向埃尔隆德的养子表白，并且还如此犹疑不决会是什么表情。

阿拉贡来到时，演出已经接近尾声了。原因是他一直到今天才有时间去到都灵朋友那里取自己送给莱戈拉斯的礼物——一个他设计的吉他拨片。图案并不复杂，是片山毛榉叶，上面覆了一个辛达文字里的L。即使知道拨片是消耗品，他还是找了大部分住在孤山，以精巧的工艺著称的都灵人来刻上面的图案。

Live House里很吵闹。台上演奏的是一首节奏感强烈的曲目，因而台下也躁动起来。阿拉贡并没有尝试挤到前面，他上了二楼的小平台，那里大多数是情侣们在喝酒调情。而他找了个合适的位置趴在栏杆上。

莱戈拉斯在家里也会弹吉他。夏天的余温尚存时坐在泳池边上，秋天里踩着落叶坐在花园的长椅上，大部分时候都是指弹或者简单的哼唱。阿拉贡坐在旁边读书，会觉得一下午的时间变得温暖而悠长。

此刻舞台上的莱戈拉斯又是另一个模样，他的嗓子唱起英式摇滚也毫不违和，当他拨动吉他，金色的马尾随身体微微摆动时，没有人会不被他吸引。只有阿拉贡扒着栏杆站在那儿，头微微低下去，把玩着手里的小礼物盒。莱戈拉斯早就发现了移动上二楼的那个身影，而阿拉贡也心知肚明，就像他从来都能感觉到他落在自己身上的目光那样。

“今天是星期五。”莱戈拉斯抱着吉他，眼神扫过在场的所有人，“最后一首《Friday I’m In Love》，送给在场一位重要的人。”他的眼神向二楼望去，正巧对上那位重要朋友的眼睛，接着在此起彼伏的尖叫声中羞怯而腼腆的笑了。

阿拉贡站在正对着后台门的路灯下，看到一个熟悉的金色身影从对面的黑暗中跑了出来。他给对方发了短信。

莱戈拉斯在他面前停下，然后一把拥抱住对方，在他的耳边吐出温热的呼吸，轻轻说：“你迟到了”，接着略微拉开两人的距离，吻了上去。这才是他真正意义上的初吻，不像梦境里的那样温柔。莱戈拉斯生涩的吻着对方，唇齿间磕碰出血来。阿拉贡回应着他，双手覆上他的后背，像是在抚慰一头急躁的小兽。他用指头挑起并缠绕莱戈拉斯柔软的金发。一点点反客为主，引领着莱戈拉斯互换位置，再靠住身后路灯。舌头探入对方的口腔，开始慢慢地加重深吻，直到莱戈拉斯喘着粗气推开对方为止。

莱戈拉斯几乎要被吻出泪来，他用湿漉漉的眼神盯住对方，“我梦到过你吻我。”

“现在这不是梦了。”阿拉贡轻轻抵住他的额头，然后一字一句的说：“我喜欢你，莱戈拉斯”

06.

莱戈拉斯走在前面，边走边把玩着手里的礼物盒。嘴里还哼着那首《Friday I’m In Love》。

“所以这就是你和弗罗多他们在密谋的事情？”

“好吧，我承认”，阿拉贡耸耸肩，“是弗罗多帮我联系的都灵工匠”

“那你的那条暮星项链呢？”莱戈拉斯又向后抛出一句话。

“是埃尔隆德先生的女儿阿尔雯，嗯......我的姐姐送的礼物。她对我很好......”阿拉贡抬头，看到莱戈拉斯停下了脚步，回过身来歪着脑袋看他。他忙解释道：“但不是你想的那样，莱戈拉斯。我们......”

莱戈拉斯没等阿拉贡说完，一把拉住他的手开始向前奔跑。哎？阿拉贡一时没有反应过来，但还是跟着他向前奔跑，两人的围巾被身体带过的风吹起，律动。

“快回家！我想要你再给我编一次头发，笨蛋！”

END. 

感谢阅读！

*普希金《春天》


End file.
